Vulcano Rosso
How Vulcano Rosso joined the Tourney A rather mysterious combatant, the flamboyantly dressed Vulcano Rosso carries a burden of pain. Ever since his lover was killed, his only thought has been revenge. Vulcano has the ability to create violent and dangerous attacks that utilize lava and volcanic eruptions. On his way to the second Smash Bros. Tourney, he learns that a being called Death had murdered his girlfriend. He now realizes who he has to get revenge on for his girlfriend. How to unlock *Win a final Smash Run battle with Akainu. *Play 701 matches. For both methods, you must fight Vulcano Rosso at the Cosmic Elevator. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Vulcano Rosso by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 375 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Vulcano Rosso, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Italian magma Street Fighter driven by vengeance, Vulcano Rosso." He will be seen left of Pyro, right of Hiei, below Zuko and above Shujinko. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Brushes his side hair. After the announcer calls his name Jump kicks towards the camera and does a punch to the ground that releases magma and says "Vengeance is inescapable!" Special Moves Volcanus (Neutral) Vulcano Rosso does a quick overhead punch with his glowing right hand, while also making a short-range projectile of fire. Vesuvio no Ikari (Side) Vulcano Rosso quickly dashes to his opponent with a flicking punch. If B is pressed again, he'll do the Chuugeki, where Vulcano Rosso uppercuts his opponent into the air, setting him/her up. If B is pressed a third, he'll do the Dragon Kick, launching diagonally upwards into the air with a flying kick. Respresso (Up) Vulcano Rosso crouches then flies into the air with a flying kick. Cannosa no Kutsujoko (Down) Vulcano Rosso glows his left hand defensively with fire. If anyone tries to hit him, he does two kicks that knock the opponent away. Acchere Land (Hyper Smash) Vulcano Rosso brings his arms together saying "Time to blow you away." then does three kicks from bottom-to-top, then hops forward doing two kicks. If they hit, he rapidly punches the opponent seven times, then does a hard spinning punch. Shikei (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. vulcano Rosso poses then reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he holds his opponent by the neck, then punches him/her in the stomach. He then stomps the downed opponent three times, then turns him/her over, and punches him/her releasing a pillar of magma, then kicks the burning opponent away. Victory Animations #Vulcano Rosso stands with his arms covered as he says "What a weak soul." #Vulcano Rosso crouches then leaps into the air with a Draogn Kick saying "Just flying forward!" #vulcano Rosso turns then flicks his left finger down saying "I was just too lucky." On-Screen Appearance Vulcano Rosso flying kicks to his starting point and says "Shall we rumble?" Trivia *Vulcano Rosso's rival is a servant of Dracula's, the Grim Reaper, Death. *Vulcano Rosso shares his English voice actor with Old King Coal, Enrico Pucci and Mr. Luggs. *Vulcano Rosso shares his Japanese voice actor with Rolento, Eagle and Nero. *Vulcano Rosso shares his German voice actor with Larry the Cucumber and HR-H. *Vulcano Rosso shares his Arabic voice actor with Bowser, Dry Bowser, Octoman, Machamp and Warsman. *Vulcano Rosso shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Elder Astor and BJ. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters